


Answer my Rhetorical Question-Or Not

by SonicComingOut



Series: Boom Goes the Shadow [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy trying to force Sonic into a craft party, Fighting, M/M, Shadow being barbaric, Sonic being a dork, Sonic running, away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: Shadow set his sights and his mind on something, and nothing is going to get in his way, that's just how things are.





	1. Answer My Rhetorical Question!-or Not

“No” 

“So yes?” 

“Noooo” 

Turning abruptly in his hammock, placing his back to the shack’s unwelcomed guest, Sonic closed his eyes. There was nothing to his body language that was going to suggest he would be okay with hosting a “craft party” for Amy during her remodeling. 

“Sonic, it’s time you gave back, I’ve elected to let you use my house this whole time, and it somehow led, god knows why or how, in missiles STRIKING IT TO THE GROUND. It is RUBBLE Sonic, RUBBLE.” 

He was nonplussed. Though he wouldn’t lie, not to you, dear reader, you can tell he was a touch guilty. Yea okay but a touch or not, he wasn’t going to give in just because he had SOME part in everything, didn’t mean EVERTYHING was his fault, the bottom line was, he wasn’t going to host some “craft” party or whatever, especially when he had his schedule completely filled, with….. 

sleeping… 

Opening a half an eye, Sonic’s green emeralds poking out, he let out a impressive sounding yawn on purpose, stretching as far as he could, only to recoil quickly, the hammock swaying with the movements as he attempted to fall back into the fateful embrace of sleep. 

“SONIC!” 

“WA—AHHH!” 

THUD

“I’m sorry!?!?!?” 

Narrowing his eyes as he rubbed his rump in displeasure at the uncomfortable landing, he directed his gaze to Amy, who had that whole “HANDS-ON-HIP” demeanor telling him the show was over. 

“Ugh, well where am I supposed to go during all this?” 

“Well you are more-than-welcome to stay Sonic, in fact, you would be an incredible asset! How good are you with colors!” 

The word “nevermind” was left behind in the wind, rushing to his feet, out the door, sand brushed behind him as he took off, with no real destination in mind. He planned for his epic voyage to be without destination, because no destination was better than…that dance. 

Racing over the ground, across grass and distantly realizing he might have gone too far, he pulled to a abrupt stop, windmilling his arms to retrace his tracks. 

He would think that he could easily visit Tails, maybe drop in on Knuckles or Stix, but noooooo- all of their time was being taken up by the enriching experience of Amy’s craft party. Imagine that. What a epic twist. Everyone was hanging in the balance of him saying no to that damned party, but he couldn’t do it. Not because he couldn’t do it, but because he didn’t want to. 

He literally, figuratively, and metaphorically wanted nothing to do with that ungodly pure action. 

The fact that craft even exists and it seemed to follow him around was proof that someone out there just hated him. 

He would buy that. 

There was nothing to do, nothing at all, outside of the past time of being bored. So with that in mind, Sonic dropped down onto the grass with a melodramatic moan, recognizing how ridiculous he was while simultaneously embracing it with spiteful dedication. 

As half his height, a puff of air leaving his mouth, he stayed still long enough, just long enough, to have the sensation of the warm sun imposed upon him. It was actually quite a busy buddy today, as there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and the weather wasn’t shirking its responsibilities. 

Decided to make the best of it, he dropped roughly onto the ground on his back, his spines flippantly rolling over lush grass. Where was he again? Eh… he was sure it wasn’t in anyone’s specific territory or anything. It was just a nice clearing, who would be dumb enough to try to claim that Sonic had no right to wander around and sleep on this peaceful clearing in this lovely grass, on this lovely day? 

“Sonic, you have no right to sleep on this peaceful clearing on this lovely grass on this lovely day.” 

What made it funnier was he didn’t actually say all of that, only some of it… it sounded like- 

a kick to that face. 

A kick to the face doesn’t actually sound like anything, sometimes it’s accompanied with a “OOF” or a “AH!” but this particular time, Sonic just woke up, snatching his face in agony, cupping his muzzle. 

“OUT”

Who in the HELL?

He groaned into his hands, sitting up roughly, growling at the interesting beast before him who seemed to defy all forms of logic and civility. 

“You’re on my private property hog.” 

“Excuse me, I didn’t believe there was trespassing out here in RANDOM ENVIRONMENT” 

He flung his hands about, swiftly pressing both of them back to his face, glaring daggers at that “hard to impress” smirk distantly patronizing his every molecule. 

Lately Shadow had been showing up EVERYWHERE. Like as if he was on the clock, like there was a quota or time constraint to “put Sonic into one of the circles of hell” he had to meet. 

“No…” His smokey husk of a voice wafted over Sonic’s nerves, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. “There isn’t, your presence just isn’t allowed near me.” 

“Oh well so-ooooooooooooooorry” 

He stood up, still cradling his face, dropping his hands, trying to dissect all this nonsense. To break it down, Shadow was insulted whenever Sonic existed within a certain perimeter in proximity to his own. 

Great feedback.

To make matters worse, said immortal seemed to honestly be consistently on the outskirts of said proximity, meaning Sonic was constantly getting throttled lately for no reason other than existing. 

Good. 

Oh good. 

“Can you not??!” 

Red shoes swiftly backed upwards, flattening grass in its wake, as Shadow grinned with a bold, sadistic flare, invading the adolescents space and becoming enthralled by his response to slide back. 

“I don’t want any trouble Shadow I just- I was just-“ 

“Leaving.” 

“Well- no actually I was planning to say-“ 

Shadow got within inches of Sonic’s own personal space, looking like a complete asshole pumped on steroids while he was at it, or at least that’s from Sonic’s own perspective. Considering the last two weeks or so, Shadow might always look like that, for the rest of his life. 

“Can you BACK UP?” 

Shadow tilted his head, his smile still twisting his features, tackling and conquering one of the most intimidating expressions. If there was a feeling behind the two, Shadow was most definitely more fierce that Robotnik on any day. He just seemed to eat up Sonic’s hesitation alive. 

The darker hedgehog looked down, Sonic’s hand having touched just along his chest, halting him in his automatic haze of anger. 

“Why have you been following me?” 

“Oh?” 

Oh good, answering a question with a question, one of the most terribly precise possibilities that was the least gratifying. Shadow had to suck all the fun out of that too. 

Part of the reason Robotnik was deemed less fierce, might have been because of the bantor exchange, something Shadow seemed to equivalate awfully low on. 

Ground. 

Darkness. 

Shadow was ontop of him, growling, if you could explain to him how, he would have been grateful, it’s not like he could figure it out for a few decades, a diagram, and a few erasers. 

Shadows form spiraled together to create one, creepy face. 

Hands up, on either side of his head, the bandadges saving him from the ground, the ground that decided to be particularily unforgiving on this glorious day. 

“You don’t ask me the questions, faker.” 

“ow?!” 

What in the hell was Shadow’s constant beef with him and what the hell was his problem and WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?? 

A husky groan rose up, heated between the two as the cerulean froze beneath the circus of this afternoon and the heavy bone structure of the Ultimate Lifeform as he….

“NO NO NO NO—“ Sonic began to noticeably, and desperately struggle. The last two weeks coming together like a bad nightmare. 

He wasn’t on Shadow’s bad list, he was on his good list, and in a way that wasn’t going to get him any presents other than that one that was rubbing barbarically against his crotch. 

Holding his breath as he got a break, his foot smashed into the side of Shadow’s face, connecting hard with his muzzle. Sending him flying off of him and away- Sonic didn’t hang around to watch the epic landing, because he was GONE. 

Cutting in between trees, vines, grass, rock, dirt and sand and foliage flying behind him, he ran for his life, or his… virginity or… wow… most definitely his virginity. His life was not in question. His virginity was.

Oh boy how exciting, while running, aka holding off the chance of rape.

WHAT EVEN IS THIS?

Black, and the sky twisted up above, sliding and grinding down into the ground, friction, burning and then exploding, oozing into every nerve and exploding into the brain. He would have screamed, but instead he settled for a discount moan from the bargain bin of pain.

“Too easy, you pathetic hedgehog.”

Something about the way he says the word brings the revelation that he’s trying to sound hard core.

“You thought you could escape me.”

Gritting teeth, fire and pain maiming his entire family it was so deep. That’s what happens when you are struck and the inertia takes you into the ground at approximately 748 miles per hour.

“You could have just confessed like a normal person-”

He lazily threw his emeralds for a roll as he knelt from his rough tumble.

“oh no, you deserve more effort than that.”

His voice was poisoned with sincerity, you could kill your husband with a few doses if you wanted to avoid palimony, although, it could also be alimony, let’s be fair here, after all, gay people do exist. One of them apparently standing before him.

“Minimal effort is way more appreciated in your case, especially the face, thanks.- and did you just say you like me?”

Sonic slid his hip to the right, cocking it with a exclusive language he reserved for his personal frustration, throwing an arm out to score home base with that last point.

“You’re welcome-and why not?”

“Don’t patronize me!— and what??”

He sprung forward, like a daisy, it was definitive-the fight was on.


	2. WHOA NO I SAID NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Shadow even listen? Has he ever?

It was on at least so far as Shadow was concerned, he was party to his own little shindig. A shindig between two people, and it could be trusted to understand that between the two of them, one hadn’t expected to be invited, and had shown up unknowingly. 

If Sonic had any time to spare, he might throw out a meaningful one-liner, maybe mention something about shenanigans, it had been a while since he had used that one, but time and anger was getting the best of him. Anger at what was unfolding right now, anger at what he had been dealing with for the past month with this hair-brained lunatic, and anger at the fact that as far as he was concerned, none of this had any reason to exist that he was aware of, and being in the dark--- 

A stinging and massive wave reverberated off the back end of Shadow’s shoe, another one of those roundhouse kicks he was so fond of, connecting to the front end of his muzzle, leaving him with just about as much enlightenment as he had light. 

Another wave of nausea plagued him, his barings far from straight, and probably no-where near him, meaning he couldn’t get them, or grab a hold of them, not at this very second. This left plenty of room and opportunity for his- 

“What is the meaning of this sorry excuse of a scarf you’re still wearing? In my presence?” 

“Please don’t tell me my scarf offends you.” 

The muffled reply: “Bandana” 

“You would be better off without it.” 

What a time to be alive. 

“Nice pickup line, wanna call my agent and have a chat about it? Because there’s no way we’re going out.” 

Sonic’s heart raced as he was pulled from his home in the dirt and dust, to be lifted by the fabric of his dignity, if the dignity in question was that tacky brown bandana.

Or dead.

God forbid anyone ever in the history of the rest of his future mention that Shadow might not be so bad. Getting jumped for a month straight with random encounters had permanently inked him into Sonic’s blacklist, a list aforementioned because Shadow was the only one on there, and that was a feat, considering Robotnik still had yet to manage. 

"You don't need it-" 

The hair on the back of his neck rose as he felt his skin crawl as his weight crumpled, suddenly introduced to the ground again, as Shadow-

let him go. 

Let him go as he removed the bandana, but let him go anyways, none the less, before he was introduced to warmth, warmth and moist tongue, grabby hands, just as soon as he had been set on his feet he almost fell over. 

"For someone who goes fast you seem to be awfully slow to catch on to your situation." 

Sonic could hear someone, screaming, internally-

oh wait, that was him. 

"Sit-situation?" He was stumbling over his words as he was groped shamelessly, Shadow's hands burned like a active volcano, just as likely to explode. A futile attempt to slow him down only resulting in Sonic's leg getting picked up and hooked onto Shadow's hip putting him at a disadvantage. 

"Hmmn."

Shadow pierced into his neck, his extremely, sensitive, neck. Not even answering, which Shadow was like a pro at doing, not answering questions that is. He was like a professional at ignoring social cues, especially the one that had him shoving a finger where the sun doesn't shine without consent-other things protruding from his pouch and jamming into Sonic's own crotch without warning, all things considered there really wasn't enough of a present warning for him to prepare mentally in any way shape or form, the best he could get out would be a rejection- 

"WHOA---whoa W---No-nono!!"

Sonic was pushing backwards, his feet dragging, fingertips releasing him unexpectedly, a lot of things happening unexpectedly, including the cliff- and the unexpected, sudden fall- out of no where. His entire stomach slamming up as he fell down- twisting- and seeing the ground coming up to greet him--- today was going downhill about as fast as his 'situation'.

He was gonna hit- no doubt about it, and he had no time to even prep a landing, he braced for the impact.


End file.
